Te amo
by ka-mi-cin
Summary: Un one-shot sobre los pensamientos de vegeta acerca de su vida. ubicado en la saga de los androides.


Que patético despertarse cada día sabiendo que solo la soledad es tu única compañía. Que eres un maldito solitario al que nadie tiene en cuenta, que ni una sola alma derramara siquiera una pequeña lagrima por tu inmundo cuerpo.

Una desilusión ver que sigues siendo el mismo hombre débil que ayer y que otro, uno de clase baja, te supera en fuerza y poder. Que a pesar del arduo entrenamiento, en el que obligas a tu cuerpo al máximo a soportar el dolor y superarlo, tu nivel de pelea no cambia.

Una frustración ver que no alcanzas tus metas y que todo esfuerzo que pones en ello es en vano, solo un desperdicio de tiempo. Que a pesar de sacrificarlo todo, cada célula de tu ser, y dar todo lo que tienes hasta tu propia vida para transformarte en súper saiayin, que todo sea inútil. Solo una prueba más de lo débil que eres.

Soy una decepción para mi familia, mi padre, para cada habitante del pueblo saiayin. A causa de mi impotencia no pude vengar a todas las victimas saiayin del bastardo de frizer, ni siquiera pude derrotar al insecto de kakaroto que me humilló reiterada veces venciéndome y salvando mi vida de la muerte.

Definitivamente su comportamiento no es saiayin. Si bien los deseos de luchar nacen de su corazón y corren por sus venas, el no lo hace para demostrar su fuerza ni cuan poderoso es, sino lucha por la seguridad de sus seres queridos para protegerlos de cualquier peligro. Hasta fue capas de sacrificar su vida por ellos.

Aun no comprendo completamente porque es tan gentil conmigo después de la forma que lo trato. Mi primera conclusión fue que era un perfecto imbécil pero estoy comenzando a creer que es algo más…

Otra persona que no comprendo es a esa mujer terrícola. A pesar de lo superior que soy en fuerza ella no me teme ni se abstiene de pelear verbalmente conmigo. Luego de las feroces discusiones que tenemos diariamente y las hirientes palabras que nos lanzamos con tal de provocarle al otro el mismo dolor, ella, aun del trato indiferente que le doy se traga su orgullo y olvida lo sucedido. Me trata amablemente y perdona mis errores y maltratos. Cumple con mis pedidos como la construcción de nuevos robots, la continua reparación de la cámara de gravedad, las cuatro comidas diarias, ella todo lo hace. Hasta cura mis heridas sin esperar nada a cambio ni siquiera un gracias.

Al pasar los días me fui acostumbrando a ella. Lo gritona y caprichosa que podía ser. Su increíble personalidad, esa mujer era toda una fiera. Su embriagador aroma, tan intoxicante e irresistible. Una inmensa tranquilidad invade mi alma y pobre corazón al ver esos ojos cristalinos, azules como el mar. Podía nadar en ellos y observarlos el día entero. Lo suave y delicada que podía ser su piel. Lo frágil y débil que era, como un fino cristal. Y su sedoso cabello acompañaba perfectamente ese par de ojos.

Si, ella no solo era hermosa sino también una guerrera. Alguien con quien podía discutir por horas sin que se terminara rindiendo. Esa mujer nunca se daba por vencida, podía llegar a ser tan obstinada y orgullosa como quisiera. Hasta me resultaban cada vez más excitantes nuestras discusiones.

Fue entonces cuando finalmente comprendí que estaba acercándome demasiado a ella, que estaba sintiendo emociones nunca antes vividas por esta criatura. No podía permitir seguir cultivando este sentimiento hacia ella. Pero por más que lo intentara, era imposible que abandonara mi mente.

Mis deseos se incrementaban día a día y era casi imposible controlarme de tomarla cuando estaba tan cerca de mí. No era solo lujuria lo que sentía, era algo mucho mas profundo y serio.

Al notar todas las emociones que despertaba en mí y que cada noche invadía mis sueños, entendí que había desarrollado un lazo con la mujer. En un principio me fue imposible creerlo ya que era incapaz de crear un vinculo y ella debía sentir lo mismo.

Me pregunté constantemente si ella podía estar pasando por lo mismo, si llegaría a sentir afecto por alguien que solo conocía el odio, la muerte y el dolor. Así fue convirtiéndose en el enigma de mi vida, ya nada me importaba ni siquiera transformarme en súper saiayin.

Llegué a la conclusión de que era mejor dejar todo a un lado, alejarme de ella y aun mejor olvidarla. Concentrarme en mi entrenamiento era lo mas inteligente, no podía permitirme ser un débil por patéticos sentimientos. Y lentamente comencé a ser más frío y cruel con ella. La esquivaba, no le hablaba y ni siquiera la miraba. Pasaba el día completo entrenando en la cámara de la gravedad. Llegué a odiarla por lo que me había hecho, por hacerme sentir lo que ninguna mujer pudo, por llevarme a cuestionar el sentido de mi vida.

Pero aun así no podía evitar desconcentrarme al vivir en el mismo lugar que ella. Entonces decidí tomar una nave e ir al planeta más lejano posible. Entrené cada minuto del día recuperando todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado.

Tras un mes de arduo e incansable entrenamiento logré mi meta: llegué a convertirme en el ser más poderoso existente. Toda mi vida había anhelado con vivir este momento pero por más satisfecho que me sintiera, algo me faltaba aun. Lo que abundaba en mi corazón era solo vació, esa sensación había desaparecido cuando estaba ella en mi vida. Creí que al alejarme podría olvidarla pero solo conseguí extrañarla y quererla aun más.

Hoy finalmente comprendí a kakaroto. El porque luchar por tus seres queridos. No me había percatado que estaba buscando ser súper saiayin por otra razón que derrotar a los androides y a kakaroto. También estaba ella.

Sentía la necesidad de protegerla y para ello debía ser aun más fuerte de lo que era. Creo que me había engañado con la idea de que solo era una forma de agradecerle por todas las consideraciones que tomó conmigo pero no era eso, sino este temor de perderla. Mi mente llegó a colapsarse cuando pasó por mi cabeza la posibilidad de que fuéramos derrotados y que ella realmente muriera. No podía permitir que eso sucediera, nunca me lo perdonaría. Era inimaginable la vida sin ella y el gran vacío que predominaría en mi corazón.

Hoy finalmente lo acepté. Acepté lo que siento por ella y de lo que soy capas de hacer por protegerla.

Me era imposible creer que me ataría de tal formaron alguien.

Hoy bulma regresaré a la tierra y tragaré completamente mi orgullo para decirte lo que he llegado a sentir por ti.

Solo espero que si alguna vez sentiste algo por mí, por más mínimo que fuera el sentimiento, aun lo sientas y que estés dispuesta a perdonar mis egoístas decisiones.

Tú fuiste el único ser que demostró genuino interés por mí. Me haces olvidar mi cruel pasado y mis horrorosas acciones. Gracias a ti pude llegar a ser el súper saiayin que con tanto ahínco busqué ser. Haces que desee cambiar, ser alguien mejor. Me demostraste que no todo en la vida es rencor y poder. Me hiciste sentir emociones antes desconocidas, aliviaste mi dolor y le diste sentido a mi vida.

Nunca estuve mas seguro en mi vida que este momento…

Si, hoy por fin reconocí y acepté este extraño sentimiento llamado amor.

Si, hoy acepté que te amo bulma.


End file.
